Goku and Bardock
by GogetaSSJGod
Summary: A/U What if Bardock went to earth with Goku
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan-fic I own nothing. If I did I would be a rich man… with a million or 2

(A/N in this story goku will never meet Grandpa Gohan so he will be called Kakarot. I'm not sure what to call Goku's son though.)

**Planet Vegeta**

Bardock was running up the stairs blood was running down his face.

"*pant* I have to warn the others." He suddenly saw a vision of Goku.

"That's my son is he he's fighting Frieza, so I'm going to fail if I fight Frieza but I'm not going to go down with the plant." _I'll head to earth with Kakarot we will grow strong until we can fight Frieza_. _But I'm gona see if I can convince the others to help._

"Everyone listen we have to fight against Frieza"

The other Saiyans were just laughing at Bardocks comment. Bardock then yelled.

"Damn you all" _looks like Kakarot and I and the only ones who will fight against Fireza. I may not be able to change the fate of the planet but I can change my fate._

Bardock ran to the pod-docking bay and typed in Kakarot's position. The pod launched into space and escaped the destruction of Vegeta.

_Frieza one day you will be killed by my son_.

**Meanwhile**

"Cooler, it looks like Fireza missed another Saiyan pod what should we do"

(A/N Cooler and his men already saw Kakarots pod)

Cooler then replayed

"Let it go like the other one my brother needs to take responsibility for his actions. If this comes back to bite him that's his problem. He might as well get killed by a Super Saiyan."

**Back at Bardock**

As Bardock was heading to earth he had a dream

_O God what the hell is going one_

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

_AHHHHHHHHHHH._

Bardock then woke up from the nightmare

"I hope I never see that thing"

The pod made it to earth and crash-landed in Mount Paozu near Kakarot's pod. Bardock found the baby Kakarot and picked him up.

"There you are one day you and I will be strong enough to kill Frieza" _I cant risk contacting Raditz; Frieza may be listening. I just hope he is no longer working for Frieza. _

Bardock then got visions of Kakarot turning into a Super Saiyan. Then he saw him fighting Broly then a green bug monster then a fat pink thing. He then saw him fighting what looked like the gods of destruction.

Bardock then said "Woe that's was wired."

He then looked at the baby Kakarot.

"Looks like you will be fighting people stronger then Frieza ha ha."

Bardock walked through the forest holding Kakarot.

"This looks like a good spot to build a house."

Bardock then saw a strange orange ball with 4 stars in it and picked it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Latter that night**

_Good thing the moon is crescent tonight I better destroy it so we don't turn into oozaru. _Bardockthought

He fired a blue energy wave that destroyed the moon.

**12 years latter**

Kakarot was heading back to his house with some wood he had the same spikey black hair as his dad.

"Hay Kakarot lets do some sparing" Bardock said

"Yay this is going to be fun dad" Kakarot replied

"First show me how your doing on that energy blast I taught you.

Kakarot fired a big blue energy wave that went fast and furious.

"Very good Kakarot you're learning fast now lets spar."

The two Saiyans were fighting so fast that they could not be seen by a normal earthling. They fought for a few hours then took a break.

"Hay Kakarot how 'bout you get us a snack"

"Ok"

Kakarot leaped from tree to tree until he got to a river

"Fish would be good"

Kakarot dove into the river and fished out a humongous fish.

"Wow this will feed dad and I until dinner"

Kakarot went back to the house and ate the fish. The 2 Saiyans ate the fish quickly Kakarot then said

"Man now that's what I call a snack."

They then heard a nock on the door. Bardock said

"I'll go get it"

He then opened the door saw a girl.

"Hello sir I'm Bulma Briefs and have you seen a OMG you have it."

"Have what" Bardock questioned

"You have a Dragon Ball" Bullma replied.

"Dragon Balls? That's disgusting" Kakarot said

"There are 7 of them and they grant any wish you want. I've all ready have 2 and now I found the 3rd one."

_Any wish eh, if Kakarot and I go with her I could wish for the revival of the Saiyans… No this is my chance to redeem my self I will not waist it. _Bardock thought.

"You can take it just bing it back when you're done." Bardock said

"Hay I'll go with you Bulma if the Dragon Balls can grant any wish then bad guy's may be after them I could protect you one the way." Kakarot said

"No thank you I think I'm the only one who knows about them so I will be fine on my own… hay could I use your bathroom real quick?" Bulma said

"My son and I use the woods"

Bulma was given the ball, went to the bathroom in the woods, and went off one her way.

**The Next Day**

After Kakarot and Bardock ate breakfast they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it dad"

Kakarot opened the door and saw a sea turtle

"Hello boy as you see I'm lost can you get me back to the sea?"

"Shure I will, see you latter dad"

Kakarot flew into the air and saw what direction the sea was in he then started to carry the turtle there. As he was running he encountered a wolf, bear monster

"Ha ha ha ha looks like I will have turtle to eat." the monster screamed

"I'm not giving you this turtle"

"Ha ha ha ha ha then you will die along with the turtle"

Kakarot then kicked the monster in the face knocking him out.

"So some people think you're tasty."

"Oh no turtle meat is poison you'll die."

Kakarot and the turtle eventually made it to the sea.

"Thank you for bringing me here I'll go get my master."

Kakarot waited until and old man appeared riding on a turtle.

"So you're the boy who helped my turtle thank you. My name is Roshi and I'm going to give you a reword. COME FLYING NIMBUS"

(A/N Bulma already got the Dragon ball from Roshi)

A yellow puffy cloud came zooming to Roshi.

"This cloud will let you fly around." Roshi said

"No thank you my dad taught me how to fly on my own."

Kakarot flew around the area and then landed back at Roshi.

"You got a lot of skill kid how 'bout we fight each other at the world tournament in 1 year. (A/N I know it was 8 months in the manga/anime akira forgot that the dragon balls wont be useable in 1 year.) There will be a lot of strong people there." Said Roshi

"Really wow I'm gona tell my dad about it."

Kakarot flew back to his house and told Bardock about the tournament.

"Sounds interesting I think it will be great training to help you fight Frieza"

Bardock taught Kakarot how to sense Ki and how to use opponents' weaknesses and strengths agents them.

After a few days they flew to the desert to train in harsh conditions.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N The clothes Kakarot is wearing is similar to the one he wore in the anime but the orange part is green and the blue part is dark blue. There is also no symbol on the clothes. Also in Ch. 1 I said that Kakarot will be fighting the shadow dragons but I found out some info about Battle Of The Gods that leads me to do or not do GT.)

During Kakarot's training in the desert Bardock taught him how to suppress his Ki, control his Ki, and the importance of rest after you train. Latter that night before Kakarot and Bardock were about to rest they saw a mysterious castle.

"Dad I feel some Ki signatures in that castle. It feels like they're in trouble I'm gona go rescue them."

Kakarot and Bardock flew quickly to the castle when they go to the castle they saw a strange glow. They then heard screams calling for help from the other side of the wall. Kakarot then punched the wall causing a big opening to appear and saw Bulma and 3 other people.

"Kakarot you rescued us." Bulma said.

"I'm gona go stop them." Oolong said.

"Stop who what's going on?" Kakarot questioned.

"I wish for…" Pilaf said

"FOR THE PANTIES OF A HOT BABE." Oolong interrupted.

"Your wish is granted far well." Shenron

A pair of panties floated down onto Oolong's face. As that was going on Bulma explained the situation to Kakarot and Bardock and they introduced themselves to Bulma's friends.

"GET THEM. KILL THEM. SHU MAI GET READY TO ENRTER THE PILAF MACHINE PROTOTYPE." Pilaf screamed.

Pilaf and his gang entered the Pilaf Machine prototype. The machine was orange big and clunky it was coming to Kakarot and the others slowly. Bardock then ran punched the machine so hard it was sent flying into the distance.

"Man are you and Kakarot even human?" Yamcha questioned

"Nope were Saiyans." Bardock said.

"Hay Bulma I met this guy called Roshi and he said that there is this world tournament. Do you know where it is?" Kakarot said

"Its in South City." Bulma answered

"Ok but what happened to the Dragonballs." Kakarot said

Bulma then explained what happens when a wish is granted.

"Oh well looks like I'll have to wait a year before I can get the four star ball back."

"So your gona be in the tournament to. Well if we fight you better look out for my Wolf Fang Fist." Yamcha said.

"Alright son now that we know where it lets go home." Bardock

"Aright lets go. See you guys latter." Kakarot said.

Kakarot and Bardock flew back home to Mount Paozu and rested for the night. A few days latter Kakarot and Bardock started to work on speed and evasion. Kakarot also trained his tail. The year quickly passed and it soon came time for the 21st world tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the tournament finally came; before Kakarot and Bardock flew to South City they ate a big lunch; they then flew to South City. Fire works were going off in celebration of the tournament. When they got to the sign in booth they met Bulma and the others.

"Hay guys." Kakarot said.

"So, Bardock are you going to compete?" Yamcha said.

"No, Kakarot and I both know that I can beat him in a fight." Bardock answered.

"Hay Bardock there's something I want to ask you; why do you and Kakarot have tails?" Bulma said.

"Its because my son and I are Saiyans." Bardock said.

Just then Roshi and a kid fallowing him walked in.

"Hay their Kakarot." Roshi said.

"Hay Roshi. Who's that person fallowing you?" Kakarot said.

"That's my student Krillin; he's going to fight in the tournament." Roshi said.

"Nice to meet you Krillin." Kakarot said.

"Nice to meet you too." Krillin said.

"I'll be watching you from the crowd." Bardock said to Kakarot.

"Ok see ya later dad." Kakarot said.

Kakarot, Yamcha, and Krillin signed in and entered the room where the preliminaries will be held.

"Thank you all for coming. Every 5 years the greatest fighters gather hear to see who's the best. This time we have 137 fighters. But only 8 of you will make it to the finals. If you forfeit get thrown out of bounds or loss consciousness you loose. Also if you're down for 10 sec you lose. You can't kill your opponent and you can't use weapons claws are fine if they are natural. Also no hitting below the belt. If you do these things you will be disqualified. Now will each of you pleas draw a number so we can put you in your respective block." An old man said.

Kakarot got 1, Krillin got a 70, and Yamcha got a 120. They were all glad that they wouldn't be fighting each other in the preliminaries.

"Will number 1 and number 2 pleas come to the mat pleas." The referee said.

Kakarot was going to fight a giant Russian man. Kakarot easily defeated him by pushing him out of bounds with zero effort. Kakarot, Yamcha, and Krillin easily made their ways through the rest of the preliminaries. They then went to the room where they will pick their numbers for the final rounds.

When Jackie Chun walked in Kakarot thought _that old guy, his energy he's Roshi_.

Just then Bacterian walked in.

"Oh god what's that smell" Krillin said as every one except Kakarot was holding there nose.

"That's Bacterian he wins all his matches because no one can stand his smell." Yamcha said.

"Kakarot why aren't you holding your nose? Krillin said.

"My dad trained my to ignore stuff like that." Kakarot said.

"Ok the rules are the same as the preliminaries. I'll call your name and then you will draw a number." The anounser said.

The 8 competitors chose their numbers. Bacterian got a 1, Kakarot got a 2, Jackie Chun got a 3, Giran got a 4, Krillin got a 5, Nam got 6, Yamcha got 7, and Ranfan got a 8.

"Welcome everyone to the 21st world tournament we have 8 fierce competitors competing for 1,000,000 Zeni let the tournament begin. First match Kakarot VS Bacterian."

Kakarot and Bacterian walked in to start the match. When the match began, Kakarot kicked Bacterian in the face sending him out of bounds and wining the match. The crowd was cheering.

The next match was Jackie Chun VS Giran. Giran tired to punch Jackie Chun but missed and then Jackie Chun landed some blows on Giran and threw him in the air. But Giran used his wings to fly back to the ring. He then used his Lassoo-in Gum move to trap Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun then used the afterimage technique to kick Giran knocking him out and wining the match.

But as Jackie Chun was using the afterimage technique Kakarot was watching him do it and thought _that technique it looks useful I think I know how to do it now._

The next match was Krillin VS Nam. Their battle went on without each one gaining an inch. Krillin then fired a Kamehameha. Nam tried to black it but it was to powerful for him and he was down for 10 sec. Krillin won the match.

The nexst one was Yamcha VS Ranfan. Ranfan showed off her boobs but Yamcha got over his fear of girls and managed to knock her out of bounds.

"We have had 4 great matches but now its time for the semi-finals. Next match Kakarot VS Jackie Chun." The announcer said.

Kakarot and Jackie Chun started the match. Kakarot started buy using the after image move. Jackie Chun was shocked that Kakarot could learn it so quickly. Jackie Chun thought he saw Kakarot behind him but it was a image then he thought Kakarot was above him but it was yet another image. Kakarot then appeared in front of him then landed a barrage of punches.

_That boy has a lot of strength looks like I'll have to use my secret technique. _"Kamehameha." Jackie Chun said.

"Full power energy wave!"Kakarot said

He made his beam week and the 2 blue beams collided. Kakarot's beam was stronger and it won the clash and wooding Jackie Chun.

"I give up." Jackie Chun said.

"It's a forfeit Kakarot wins." The Announcer said.

During Krillin's match, Yamcha opened with his Wolf Fang Fist. Krillin was hit but was not down. Krillin then fired a Kamehameha. It hit Yamcha sending him out of bounds.

"It's now time for the final match. Kakarot VS Krillin." The announcer said.

Kakarot started the match by disappearing. Krillin managed to detect Kakarot's movements and hit him.

"You're pretty good Krillin." Kakarot said.

The 2 fighters then landed punches and kicks at each-other. Krillin thought he could win the match by grabbing Kakarot's tail and throwing him out of bounds. When he grabbed Kakarot's tail, Kakarot used his tail to tickle Krillin casing him to let go. Kakarot then punched Krillin sending him out of bounds.

"ITS OVER! We have a new world champion; Kakarot." The announcer said.

"You're really good Krillin I see potential in you." Kakarot said.

"Thanks" Krillin said.

"I see potential in him until Z guys. Until Z." Kakarot said to you. (A/N that's right I broke the 4th wall.)

Kakarot then flew back to Bardock. Bardock and the others then congratulated Kakarot then they all went to dinner.

**At dinner**

Bardock and Kakarot were eating tons and tons of food. The others were just looking in shock. A waiter then came to the table

"Hay do you have more food." Kakarot said.

"I'm sorry but were out of everything." The waiter said.

Everyone except Kakrot and Bardock did that anime fainting thing. The price of all the food was 970,000 Zeni. Bardock then gave the rest to Roshi.

"Why are you giving me this Bardock?" Roshi said.

"My son and I have no use for money we hunt our own food." Bardock said.

"Hay Bulma you know how that bad guy Pilaf was looking for the Dragon balls. I think I should collect them so no bad guy can get them." Kakarot said.

"That's a good idea, hear take the radar it shows where the balls are. If it ever needs repairing come find me in West City." Bulma said.

"Ok see you later everybody." Kakarot said.

Kakarot then started to fly to the closest ball alone.

(A/N sorry if the fights were not good. Tell me how it can be better.)


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Kakarot will meet Grandpa Gohan. But Kakarot's son will be called something different. I'm still not sure what to call him though.)**

**The next day**

"Man I'm really close to the dragon ball." Kakarot said.

Kakarot walked until he found the dragon ball. When picked it up a several pulled a gun on him.

"Hold it right there kid gives us the ball." One man said.

"Why should I?" Kakarot said.

"We are the Red Ribbon Army. We are looking for the dragon balls because it will help our leader get world domination and we will go to any lengths to get them." One man said.

" You're bad guys. I don't like bad guys." Kakarot said.

He then killed the squad with ease. Then the commander of the squad came out.

"So you're the one that killed my squad. I am Sliver." Silver said.

"So you're the leader of the Red Ribbon Army?" Kakarot said.

"No that's commander Red. I'll stop your before your interfere with his plans any more." Silver said.

Kakarot and Silver fought. But Kakarot managed to easily kill him. He then flew north to a snowy area to find the next ball.

"I'm hungry." Kakarot said.

He then looked at a house.

"Maybe those people have food." Kakarot said.

He landed near the house and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Hay do you have any food." Kakarot said.

"Quickly get in hear." The woman said.

The woman gave Kakarot some food.

"What are you doing hear boy." The Woman said.

"I'm collecting the dragon balls so bad guys cant get them" Kakarot said.

"The Red Ribbon Army is looking for them as well. They've taken out mayor hostage in muscle tower. You can see it out the window." The Woman said.

"I'm going to go rescue your mayor." Kakarot said.

"You wiil?" A little girl said.

"Ya I'm planning on stopping the Red Ribbon Army anyway." Kakarot said.

He ran outside to invade muscle tower.

**Meanwhile**

"Commander Red our scanners got a picture of the person who killed silver and his squad." Black said.

"LET ME SEE IT" Red shouted.

He looked at the picture and saw a monkey-tailed boy with black spikey hair and a green and dark blue clothing.

"Just a boy… I WANT HIM DEAD YA HEAR ME DEAD." Red shouted

**Back with Kakarot**.

As soon as Kakarot got near the tower turrets started to fire at him. Kakarot dogged every bullet and leaped up to where the turrets were. He fired 2 blue Ki balls 1 going left; 1 going right; at the turrets. He then punched the tower where many guards were waiting for him. Kakarot killed the gards by landing punches and kicks on them. He then ran to the next floor. A large man rose from a chair.

"Your will not pass." The large man said.

_I don't sense any Ki from him. He must be a robot. _Kakarot thought.

A blue aura surrounded Kakarot.

"FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE" Kakarot shouted.

The blue energy wave took the robots head clean off. Kakarot ran up to the next floor.

**Meanwhile**

_I wonder how Kakarot is doing. I still remember when I tolled him the about our race and Frieza. _Bardock thought.

**Flashback**

"Son I have something to tell you." Bardock said.

"What is it dad" Kakarot said.

"We are not from this planet we are from Planet Vegeta home of the Saiyan race. Us Saiyans are a worrier like race. Our race was destroyed by the evil Arcosian tyrant Frieza. I think your brother might still be alive. To this day Frieza kills billions." Bardock said.

"We have to stop him." Kakarot said.

"I know son but he is too strong. I got a vision of you fighting Frieza. That's why I'm going to train you so my vision can become a reality."

**End of flashback. **

Kakarot made it to the 4th floor of the tower. It was like a Japanese forest with a pagoda in it. It was dark in the room.

_Why is there a garden inside?_ Kakarot thought.

Then lights came on

Suddenly shurikens were thrown at Kakarot who easily deflected them with his hands. Then ninja stars were thrown at Kakarot who easily deflected them with his hands. A ninja then fell out of the trees and onto his nose.

"Ow ow ow ow. I'm mean ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You wont get past me for I am Murasaki. Member of the Red Ribbon army." Murasaki said

Kakarot then landed some blows on Murasaki's stomach. Murasaki then ran up the stairs and Kakarot gave chase

_This kid dose not want to play my games. I'll show him the power of Android 8._ Murasaki thought.

He opened a cage and 8 was inside.

"Alright 8 kill that kid." Murasaki said

"I do not want to." 8 said

"You fool I'll blow you up." Murasaki said

"I'm not gona allow you to blow 8 up." Kakarot said

He fired a ki ball and the self-destruct button Murasaki was holding. He then elbowed Murasaki causing blood to come out his mouth and sending him to a wall causing him to die.

"Thank you for saving me boy what's your name" 8 said

"My name is Kakarot." Kakarot said.

"The mayor is being held hostage in White's room I'll show you where it is." 8 said

He led Kakarot through the confusing corridors and up the stairs to White's room and opened the door.

"You will die for harming the villagers and taking the mayor hostage." Kakarot said to White.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. For your trouble making I'm going to feed you two to the Rancor." White said.

Suddenly a voice came from the radio.

"Mr. White, wasn't the Rancor killed by that Jedi?" The voice said

"Damn it. Looks like I'll feed you two to the Buyon." White said

A trap door opened. Kakarot grabbed 8 before he fell and flew to solid ground. Kakarot then punched White in the stomach and then the head sending him through the glass and falling on the snow killing. Kakarot then felt a Ki coming from behind the door. He pushed the button. Opening the door and saw the mayor.

"You must be the mayor right? We are going to recue you." Kakarot said.

"Thank you thank you thank you" the mayor said.

Kakarot took him and 8 back to the mayors house where they ate dinner.

"I still haven't found that dragonball." Kakarot said

"Dragonball? Do you mean this?" 8 said

He pulled out a orange ball with 2 stars in it.

"Yes I do. Can I have it?" Kakarot said

"Yes hear you go." 8 said

He gave Kakarot the ball. Kakarot checked the radar but saw it was broken.

_Oh well I guess I'll take it to Bulma in West City. _Kakarot thought

The next day after Kakarot ate breakfast he started the fly to West City


	6. Chapter 6

As Kakarot was heading to West City he heard a girl crying. He flew down to see what was wrong. When he got down he saw a girl was being threaten by a thug

"Alright girl give us all your mon-GAH." The thug was cut off by Kakarot knocking him out.

"Are you okay? What's your name? " Kakarot said.

"I'm fine my name is Chi-chi. Thank for rescuing me. When were old enough I'll bet my father will give you my hand." Chi-chi said

"Ya sure what ever that means. Oh ya where do live" Kakarot said.

"I live in Fry-Pan Mountain its east of hear." Chi Chi said.

Kakarot flew Chi-chi over to Fry-Pan.

"Hay I brought home your daughter." Kakarot said

"Oh thank you thank you thank you I'm the Ox-king. What's your name?" Ox-king said.

"I'm Kakarot. I don't need any reward." Kakarot said

He then flew back west. As Kakarot was flying west he stopped for lunch in Mount Paouz. When he landed a Red Ribbon Army squad pulled guns on him.

"Not you guys again." Kakarot said

He fired a barrage of Ki balls killing the squad. Bardock heard what was going on and flew over to Kakarot.

"Hay Kakarot what happened here?" Bardock said.

"Dad those guys were part of the Red Ribbon Army. An evil squad that's looking for the dragon balls for world domination. I've been stopping them. I was on my way to West City so Bulma can repair the dragon radar." Kakarot said.

"You know son I was a scientist back on our home planet. Maybe I can repair the radar… after we get lunch." Bardock said

Suddenly 100 wolfs surrounded the 2 Saiyans. The 2 Saiyans killed the wolfs and took them back to their house to eat them. After lunch Bardock started work on the radar. He did not finish repairing it until the night. Bardock and Kakarot then went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day **

"See you later dad." Kakarot said.

"Hey son how 'bout I come with you in case the radar needs repairing again." Bardock said.

When Kakarot and Bardock went outside they saw Bulma

"Hey Bulma. What are you doing here?" Kakarot said.

"I got bored and I thought I would go with you two to search for the dragon balls." Bulma said

"Alright lets go" Bardock said.

Kakarot and Bardock rode in Bulma's car until they got to an ocean.

"Looks like the ball in in the ocean. How will we get it?" Kakarot said.

"We could swim down but it looks like its too deep." Bardock said.

"Don't worry I have a submarine capsule." Bulmas said.

She activated the capsule but out came porn.

"Noooooo I must have taken my dad's capsules by mistake." Bulma said.

"Maybe Roshi has some capsules." Kakarot said.

"Wait Bulma how will you get there you can't fly and you can't swim all the way there." Bardock said.

Suddenly 2 choppers started to fire at our heroes. Kakarot pushed Bulma out of the way and Bardock fired 2 blue Ki balls at the choppers causing them to exploded killing the people inside.

"Who… who were those guys." Bulma said

"They must have been the Red Ribbon Army." Bardock said.

"Did you just say Red Ribbon Army?" Bulma said

"Yeah, they've been hunting me down ever since I killed Silver and his squad." Kakarot said.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THE RED RIBBON ARMY IS THE MOST EVIL ORGANIZATION IN THE WORLD." Bulma said

"That's why my dad and I are stopping them. Anyways how will you get to Roshi's " Kakarot said.

"I have a machine on my watch that will allow me to shrink to very small size." Bulma said.

She pushed a button and became very small. Kakarot put her in his shirt and he and Bardock flew to Roshi's island. When they got there Kakarot took Bulma out of his shirt and Bulma returned to normal size. Bardock knocked on the door and Rohsi and Krillin came out.

'What are you doing here." Roshi said.

"We need a sub capsule to get the next dragonball." Bardock said

"Here you go." Roshi said

Bardock activated the capsule.

"Come on son lets go." Bardock said as he was getting in the sub.

"Alright dad" Kakarot said.

The 2 saiyans started to look for the ball in the sea.


End file.
